L'un pour l'autre
by cmwamisskika
Summary: ne raconte pas d'aventures, justes une histoires d'amour... DM/HG venez lire


Bon bin me voila d'humeur mélancolique... en écoutant cette chanson o boulot a la radio, j'ai eu soudain envie d'en faire quelque chose, de joyeux... j'espère qu'elle vous plairat, il faut écouter la chanson elle est vraiment trop belle, en tout cas moi elle me touche... Voila bonne lecture

* * *

**L'un pour l'autre**

_**Serait-ce une question d'alchimie  
De température ?**_

**Une jeune fille se réveille, il fait nuit, il fait chaud et elle est heureuse… cachant sa nudité avec le draps, elle tourne son visage vers le garçon avec qui elle vient de passer sa nuit, le garçon qu'elle aime, le garçon qui la rend belle, ce même garçon qui en ce moment la regarde des étoiles plein les yeux, CE garçon… Drago…**

**  
_Est-ce un besoin ou une envie  
Est-ce dans la nature ?_**

**« Tues si belle… » murmure le jeune homme en remettant une mèche rebelle ondulée, derrière son oreille, avant de l'embrasser tendrement… elle sourie, elle a tellement attendu ce bonheur, et qui aurait cru qu'elle le trouverait en la personne de Drago ? Pas elle en tout cas. Oh oui ils avaient eu des déboires, oh oui ils avaient bataillés pour être heureux et ensemble dans leur petite maison de campagne, mais ils avaient réussi a y arriver, et réussi a faire accepter leur relation de tous…**

**  
_Serait-ce la couleur de tes yeux  
Ou tout simplement  
L'idée si belle de vivre a deux  
De faire des enfants ?_**

**Hermione n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui. Elle avait la vie rêvée, la vie qu'elle s'était imaginée étant petite, une vie qu'elle ne voyait plus arriver, jusqu'à ce que LUI débarque dans sa vie. Et maintenant, elle nageait dans ce bonheur mérité, mariée, enceinte que rêver de mieux ? Hermione soupira d'aise dans les bras de son mari qui se rendormait tout doucement…**

**  
_Est-ce parce que c'est la bonne personne  
Ou le bon moment  
J'écoute les réponses qu'on me donne  
Mais qui sait vraiment ?_**

**Oui, qui sait ? Elle ne le savait même pas elle-même… ils avaient ensemble, effacé presque 7 ans de haine et de rancœur, pour construire un avenir, a deux. Haine, remplacé par amour… rancœur, remplacée par douceur… elle avait découvert le vrai Drago, celui qu'elle aimait profondément… une seule question subsistait encore dans son esprit :**

**  
_Pourquoi est-on fait  
L'un pour l'autre ?_**

**Ils ne se ressemblaient pas…**

**  
_Pourquoi on disparaît  
L'un sans l'autre ?_**

**Ils son totalement dépendants de leur amour…**

**  
_Pourquoi  
C'est toi qu'il me fallait  
Pas un autre ?_**

**Tout le monde la mariait à Ron…**

**  
_Pourquoi  
C'est moi qu'il  
te fallait  
Pas une autre ?_**

**Et lui avec Pansy…**

**  
_Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi  
Est-on fait l'un pour l'autre ?_**

**Hermione sourit, et caresse du bout des doigts son visage d'ange, il sourit, il ne dors pas.**

**« Ca va ? » Murmure-t-il.**

**« Oui » répond-t-elle « je t'aime Drago… » Dit-elle subitement, il la regarde profondément…**

**  
_Seraient-ce les choses que l'on partage  
Qui nous réunissent ?_**

**Quelles choses ? Maintenant, oui ! Mais à l'époque ? ils n'avaient rien en commun, des amis différents, des destins différents, des mentalités différentes, des sangs différents… ils n'avaient rien pour être ensemble, rien et pourtant…**

**  
_Nos signatures  
en bas de page  
Sans autre artifice ?_**

**Ils s'étaient unis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et tout le monde était là. Leurs deux mondes avaient été réunis pour sceller leur union. Ils avaient signés, ils avaient concrétisés, se jurant un amour profond, et si ils avaient pu, éternel ! Malgré tout, Hermione se demandait, comment en étaient-ils arrivés à s'aimer, alors qu'ils se détestaient…**

**  
_Est-ce au contraire nos différences  
De tempérament  
Qui donnent à notre amour un sens  
Presque à chaque instant ?_**

**Elle sourit à cette réflexion, il la regardait, fronçant les sourcils. Deux fortes têtes, il fallait être vraiment suicidaire pour oser les mettre en cohabitation une année entière ! **

**Mais aujourd'hui, elle remerciait pères et mères, et tout les dieux du ciel de lui avoir envoyé un ange… même si maintenant, après presque deux ans de mariage, ils avaient toujours leurs caractères, et que bien souvent, cela faisait des étincelles, c'est cela justement qui faisait leur force !**

**  
_Même si tu as tout pour me plaire  
Jusqu'à ton sourire…  
J'ai beau remplir le  
questionnaire  
Je ne saurais dire…_**

**Mais malgré tout, Hermione necomprenait pas… il avait un physique a vous faire tomber par terre, et bien sur, cela lui plaisait, mais ça n'était pas ça qui l'avait attirée, c'était bien plus que ça, mais le pourquoi du comment au jour d'aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait se passer de lui restait une énigme pour elle, et bien la première non résolue d'elle…**

**  
_Pourquoi est-on fait  
L'un pour l'autre ?_**

**Pourtant tout les séparaient…**

**  
_Pourquoi on disparaît  
L'un sans l'autre ?_**

**Ils souffrent tout deux lorsque l'autre est absent…**

**  
_Pourquoi  
C'est toi qu'il me fallait  
Pas un autre ?_**

**Il y a tant d'hommes sur la terre…**

_**Pourquoi  
C'est moi qu'il te fallait  
Pas une autre ?**_

**Et tant de femmes…**

**  
_Pourquoi ?_**_**Pourquoi  
est-on fait l'un pour l'autre ?**_

**« Hermione… » Murmura-t-il inquiet, elle lui sourie, ça le rassure…**

**  
_Pourquoi on disparaît  
L'un sans l'autre ?_**

**« Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi Dray… » Lui dit-elle.**

**  
_Pourquoi  
Et si le pas est fait  
L'un vers l'autre…_**

**« Je sais… » Dit-il en l'attirant à lui. « Je t'aime… » Murmure-t-il au creux de son oreille « jamais je ne te quitterait » Elle sourie, encore, tandis qu'il papillonne de ses lèvres sur ses épaules.**

**  
_C'est qu'aujourd'hui on sait  
Comme tant d'autres…_**

**« Fait moi l'amour Drago… aime moi, comme je t'aime… »**

_**Pourquoi…**_

**Et tandis qu'ils se transporte tout deux vers les étoiles, elle sait, oui, elle sait pourquoi ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais ça, c'est un secret qu'elle gardera au plus profond de son cœur…**

_**Pourquoi**_

_**On est fait l'un pour l'autre…**_

* * *

Et voila, j'espère qu'elle vous a plue et touchée, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire n'est ce pas? ;-)

gros bsioux

Jess


End file.
